prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GAK16/Welcome to ProdigyDevs, Volume 2
Welcome back to the second Issue of ProdigyDevs! In our last post, we decided to roast some Prodigy Developers on things that we think are funny. Let's get into today's topic: DISCLAIMER: Please do not take anything in this post personally, as this post was made for fun. Topic of the Day: Counting down our top 17 picks for MOST ANNOYING MEMBER ONLY THINGS!!! Intro For many years, Prodigy has created was to get money without using ads, as this is a kids game and ads can be quite bad... Anyways, Prodigy created Epics with powerful attacks, specials attacks, epic subspace battle reqards, etc. They also created the second most terrible thing in the history of Prodigy: PAID MEMBERSHIP. Today, we count down the top 17 picks of the most annoying member only things, and why they are so bad. Oh, and is it annoying that it is 17?!? #17: New Names NOBODY CARES about making your name sound like a pirate or chef really. Except little kids... #16: Second Chance Rescue Wut the heck, if you are smart enough you don't need this... #15: Exclusive Dance Move The Dab. The thing of the past. The CRINGE... #14: Morph Marbles What is the point of these? It's not like you can sneak into someone's house or something, or sneak into an Academy tower, or sneak into the bunny/fox hideout with these... #13: Potions Nobody cares about potions either. If you just use pets with strong elements for weakness, nobody cares... #12: Minigame Boosts Minigames. Nobody cares about the robot one, can be completed without boosts to max level. And why we need to pay you to complete your museum, Scoog??? Your a fraud and nobody cares except members about this. #11: Cloud Mount Nobody cares about this really, but it is still kinda cool. #10: More Buddies Buddies. So cute, and yet they do nothing except show off how much money you spend on a math game. Still, Buddies are quite cool and getting everything would be cool, so this is why buddies are #10. #9: More Spins More spins mean more stuff, more gold, more regional currencies, more gear, more stuff. Nothing else to be said. #8: More House Types Okay, so not that many people use their houses. However, they are still cool, and if you are a member, you are able to let friends visit your house, showing off your digital "hospitality". #7: More House Furniture Okay, let's be honest. If you want a new house, you need more furniture than the bland glitchy default furniture to buy. Bigger Houses also allow you to decorate more, and you need cool and bigger furniture to do this. #6: Leveling Faster Leveling up in Prodigy makes you more powerful, and this makes it easier to fight monsters and bosses. Members are able to earn more stars for themselves and their pets from battle, making it easier for them to max out and beat us all up in the Coliseum with their superior level. Oh, and they can fight Duelist NPCs better too and faster. #5: Catching More Pets Catching more pets would be quite nice for non-members, as we can only have like 5? 10? I don't know these days, but it is still quite annoying.= that we can't have as many as members. This will tie into the nest pick... #4: Evolve Pets Evolving Pets used to be a thing for non-members, but Prodigy, such the great motivation to keep playing, decided to mke evolving pets member only now, where evolved pets stay evolved. Without being able to catch pets on the Lost Island, it is quite annoying seeing all these cool evolved pets on the wiki and being unable to get them. #3: Membership Boxes Nobody really pays attention to these boxes. However, Membership Boxes are a way to get different items each month, and one is always exclusive, never able to be acquired through battle or anything else again. This is annoying, as it is basically saying that Prodigy wants us to brag. Not nice, we are all kids!!!... Or maybe teens... #2: Dark Tower Dark Tower is the home of the infamous Mira Shade, who we didn't know who she was. She is actually a super powerful wizard who can become an easily defeated boss (Mira's Ultimate Forme). However, Dark Tower is a location on the map, and you really can't complete Prodigy without completing all completable locations on the map. Though Dark Tower does not give you a warden keystone, it does give you some awesome and powerful gear, and lots of prize. It is a location on the magic map, regardless of how useless and terrible it is for us non-members, and that is annoying. #1: More Gear Everyone is able to get a certain amount of gear that looks okay. However, at any regular merchant or event merchant, there are always member-only items to buy that give you better and more cool looking gear. For example, you can wear the Duelist Boots and the Duelist Helm when winning them from the NPC battles in the Coliseum, but you can't wear the Duelist Robes! Rubbish! Why make a set when you can only wear 1/2 of it??? (Boots don't count, you can't see them) Last Word Do you agree with picks? Comment Below with your picks for the worst things that are Member-Only. Oh Yeah, Something Else... =ProdigyDevs: The Roasting Blog Series is coming with Volume 3 soon! Stay Tuned!= Category:Blog posts